Is it love?
by Gay4Q
Summary: A story how you can find love everywhere. With the most unexpected person ever. AU Mikita fic. Story is better than summary. *I know I suck at summary!*
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone! First of all this is my first fanfition ever! I came up with this today so... I don't know maybe it really sucks, but I decided to give it a chance. Review will be highly appreciated! Oh and Im warning that this chapter includes sexual acivities! Enjoy! :)_

He thrusts into her very deep. Her moans got loader each second. It was very heated in there.

"Damn!" He groaned.

"Don't you dare stop!" She panted feeling herself close to the edge.

"Not...planning to..." He barely breathed out. He was so close. And then they both came at the same time.

"Fuuckk-aaahh..." She screamed in plesure. It took them some time for both of them to calm down and start breathing normal again. Minutes later they collapsed on the bed together and the everything became blur.

Michael was the first one who woke up. The minute he tried to move up his head started throbbing. 'Huge headache along with sore muscles, just great!' He thought "Sore muscles, why do I have sore..." But he didn't even finished his thought when he sensed someone near him. He turned to his left to see a young beautiful women laying naked next to him.

"The hell?!" He said out loud. 'What happened? Who is she?' He thought again.

Like the woman was reading his mind she shifted a little in bed and with a husky sleepy voice she said "Good morning sunshine!" With that she opened her eyes to reveal her dark hazel eyes looking at him with a playful look.

"Good morning." He replied firmly and got up from bed and started gathering his clothes.

"Hey!" She said suprised that he's actually planning on leaving. "You're leaving already?" She asked him with a pouty look on her face.

He looked at her while he was pulling on his boxers "Yes. Whatever happened, yes I don't remember, forget about this! Okay? I was drunk. It was a drunk mistake, I-I... I didn't meant to hurt you if I ha-" But he didn't have time to finish, because he was interrupted from the misterious women who was already sitting in bed with the sheets pulled up to her chest.

"Hold on!" She laughed "You didn't hurt me. Do you really don't remember anything? At all? If you don't then calm down and let me explain." She said smiling warmly to Michael.

"Umm... I..." He again didn't finish.

"Look Michael..."

"How do you know my name?" Michael interrupted confused.

"We slept together. Don't you think it's normal to at least know each other's names?" She joked lightly.

"Then why I don't know your name?" He asked again. He needed answers. 'How I ended up fucking with a random woman?!' He thought.

The woman smiled seductively and whispered while looking right at his eyes "I'm Nikita." She smirked "You didn't seemed like you cared very much about my name last night. But I was pleased with with 'babe' and 'sweetheart' too." She said.

Michael rised one eyebrow and tried to put his question together "So... We had sex...? How did this even happened?" He asked again. All he was doing is asking like he was interrogating her or something.

"Well you came up to me and asked me if I'm up for tonight and I said yes. Oh by the way you still haven't paid me." She said giving him a meaningful look.

"Paid? For what?" He was so confused right now.

"Aren't people paying for hookers anymore?" She asked innocently.

"Woah! Wait! Hooker? How the... I mean... I was at a bar with a friend and I remember getting in the car to drive home. I do not remember any prostitutes in all this!" He said starting panicking. Actually why was he even panicking? He wasn't taken. They wasn't anybody in his life in a romantic kind of way. "Can you explain me what had we done?" He looked at her with a questioning glance.

She laughed at this question "Do I really have to explain you how we were screwing each other?" She smirked.

Michael was stunned. He didn't knew what to say anymore. He just finished getting dressed and sat at the edge on the bed while searching something in his wallet. Meanwhile Nikita was already out of bed with the sheet around her body in a toga. She walked in front of Michael and just stayed there. When he finished, apperantly trying to find a money to pay Nikita, he hanged the bills to her and said "Well thank you for everything, Nikita. Now I'll go." With that he got up took his jacket and headed to the front door before her gentle voice stopped him.

"I'm the one who should thank you." She smiled. She walked over to him and took his hand in her. She put a card in his hand and seductively whispered "Whenever you want to.. Don't know... Wanna hang." She smiled emphrising the last word. He didn't knew what to say. He was actually very much attracted to this... Nikita. What a name! He swelled hard when he saw that her toga was barely standing still on her. One move and it was going to be on the floor. He actually remembered a little from last night. He sure remember that sexy phoenix tattoo on her hip. Woman on fire. He gathered himself together and took the card and putted it in his pocket and smiled.

"Maybe." He said and exited the room.

Nikita just stood there still thinking 'Extraordinary guy, hunh?' She smiled to herself "Michael..." She whispered. Few minutes later she catched herself still thinking of Michael. Nikita just grinned and went to the bathroom to get dressed.

_Oh, well... That was it for now. I know it wasn't a long chapter but I'll do my best to make it longer next time. Please, review, I'd like to see what you guys think of this story! Until next time! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, I don't have any reviews, but I still decided to post this little chapter. Lol This chapter is focused on Nalex in the next one there will be more Mikita. ;) Okay, well enjoy. Hope you liked the beginning. :)_

*Later that day*

"Alex no! I won't answer that!" Nikita's giggles could be heard in the whole cafe.

"Come on! Tell me! You are off the whole day! Was this client that good?" Nikita's best friend asked.

"No. We didn't do 69. But yes, he was good!" Nikita grinned at Alex. "Let's change the subject, shall we?" She asked looking meaningfully at her friend.

"We are talking about job, is that an inappropriate subject?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"If it's about my job, then yes. Can we talk about something that doesn't involve sex or things like 69?" Nikita asked slightly annoyed by her friend's curiosity. "Like... How are you and Sean going?" Alex looked at her coffee on the table and sipped from it uncomfortably.

"We... Uhm... Broke up..." She said barely audible. Nikita looked at her confused.

"You two were doing great. What happened?" Nikita asked concerned.

"He cheated. Can you believe? Sean cheated! He said he loved me! And then... Liar. He's a liar like every men in the world. Every man is a player, girl after girl... I believed him. How stupid am I?" Alex said now way more confident, anger was building inside her. She really loved that man. Sean was her one and only. He was her life for whole 5 years. Maybe it just wasn't meat to be. But that didn't made Alex feel less hurt. Nikita was just sitting there listening how her best friend was telling the story of her life when she noticed a familiar face entering the cafe and taking a table near them. She kept her focus on Alex anyway.

"Alex...' Nikita started but that didn't seem to bother her friend that she was talking to her. "Alex!" She said again finally winning her friend's attention on her. "Calm down. It was maybe just not meant to be, you know. I'm sure you'll find the right one! Take your time now, be a free woman for some time again" Nikita smiled to her.

"Your kind of a 'free woman'?" Alex laughed.

"No. Well, if you want I can't stop you, but I don't suggest sleeping with random people as much as dating them." Nikita joked.

"Right..." Alex said sipping from her cup as she noticed the her friend's attention was elsewhere, so she followed her eyes and saw a tall handsome man reading a newspaper on a nearby table. Alex smirked and turned to Nikita again.

"Who's that?" Alex asked startling Nikita from her gaze.

"What?" Nikita asked.

"That guy. With the newspaper. Do you know him?" Alex smiled, her friend clearly knew who he was.

"And what if I do?" Nikita asked again trying to avoid the direction in which the conversation was heading.

"He's cute." Alex said.

"He is."

"Who is he?" Alex asked again.

"An ex-client. He's the first one who actually wanted to leave on the morning."

"Is he good?" Alex questioned curiously.

"He is." Nikita replied.

"Size?"

"Big."

"Big enough for you?" Alex smirked at Nikita.

'Big enough for everyone!' Nikita thought. "Yes, Alex. His penis is big enough for me! Happy?" Nikita said trying very hard to ignore the memory from last night to take over her. She felt so extremely good with him inside her. But she had to focus. She continued to stare at the guy and then looked at Alex to see that she had finished her coffee. "You're done?" She asked.

"Yep. Wanna go shopping? We hadn't done this in so long! And maybe you need new lingerie?" Alex teased and got up from the chair to get her purse . "See ya in the car." She winked and exited the cafe.

"Yeah, no problem I'll pay!" Nikita yelled after her and shook her head. She got up from her chair too and left a few bills on the table then heads toward the door, when suddenly...

"Nikita?" The guy that the girls were talking about, said.

"Michael?" Nikita replied surprised that he noticed her, but she wasn't hard to miss. Not very tall, long legs which were covered by very tight leggings that showed her perfectly round ass and a white tank top which too showed her amazing curves. Her hair was messy and let cascade over her shoulders, light make-up, she looked so ordinary yet so perfect. Every guy's eyes were on her, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Can we talk for a minute?" Michael asked pointing at the seat across from him.

_Aaaaand that's it! For now! Hahahaa! Please review and let me know what do you think I promise it will get way more interesting in the next chapters! Till next time! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh god! I have reviews! Someone is actually reading my story! Wow! Haha! First off all sorry for the late update but I was kinda sick, so I barely even managed this little chapter. Anyway, Enjoy! :)_

"Um..." Nikita mumbled.

Michael noticed her uncomfortable state and hurried to say "Hey, it's okay if you don't want. I just wanted to get some things clear." He smiled warmly to her. Since he left that hotel room this morning all he was doing is thinking about Nikita. He was debating to call her or not. He was really confused about that night and he got some answers but he needed more.

*flashback*

Michael kicked the door of his house tiredly and entered the living room crashing on the couch. He just stayed like that for a couple of moments. He couldn't get that woman out of his mind. He took the card she left out of his pocket and looked at the phone number on it. His mind was telling him not to call her 'She's just some hooker! Why do I even care?' He thought. But then his heart was giving him this weird feeling since he saw her in the morning. He was having a feeling for this girl, he never really felt like that before. 'A hooker Michael? You saw her today, all you know is her name and you're falling for her?' He thought miserably.

"Man?" A still sleepy man's voice came from the door of the room.

Michael groaned and looked at his friend, who happened to live with him. "What?" Michael returned the question.

"I guess you didn't just woke up. Where have you been?" Birkhoff asked taking a seat on the chair across from him.

"Don't wanna talk about it, man. Maybe another time." He simply replied and got up from the couch and went to the kitchen to fill himself a cup of coffee. He really needed one, because that damn headache was driving him crazy.

"You sure?" Birkhoff asks once more. He continued staring at Michael intesly and then thought when for last time has he seen his friend like that. "Michael, man, you know you can talk to me, we are bro's, you know?" He said.

Michael looked at Birkhoff from his mug. He sighed deeply and sat on a chair in the kitchen gesturing the seat across him for his friend. Birkhoff got up from his chair and slowly walked to the seat across Michael. He sat down and both men were quiet for a couple of minutes until Michael decided to talk.

"Woman." He simply said.

"A woman?" Birkhoff rised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Michael told. "A hooker, actually."

At the last word Birkhoff almost choked on his saliva. "A what?!" He asked unbelievably." Hooker? And how was it, bro? Was she good?" He joked, but inside he was actually really surprised. He knew Michael for years, he knew what person is he. Prostitutes definitely wasn't from his lifestyle.

"Chill!" Michael said."Let me explain. I woke up to a woman... The woman. Nikita, that's her name. You know, yesterday we went for drinks and stuff, you were too there. I wanted to go home, but apperantly I took some girl and had sex with her at a hotel... I don't know what to do!" Michael confessed.

"Man!" Birkhoff laughed at his friend. "Just sex! That was it! I guess? Look, one hooker can't ruin your life, you are not taken dude! Live your life! Are you seriously panicking because of that bullshit?" He laughed again.

"Birkhoff..." Michael started.

"Come on, man! Cheer up! Stop being sad because of a fun night!" Birkhoff interrupted.

"She gave me her number." Michael said randomly.

"Well, if you liked her 'work' then call her again." Birkhoff replied getting up from his chair heading to his room while still laughing and shaking his head unbelievably.

Michael just sat there, alone, with his coffee and his strong attraction to the woman he saw only once. "I can't even take her off my mind, how should I forget about that night?" He murmured quietly to himself. The sight of her beautiful features appeard in his mind. Memories from last night, too. Her deep moans- music to his ears, her nails leaving long scras on his back- the most sexy sight for him, her face when she came- the most beautiful sight. He suddenly wanted to have her right here with him. He sighed deeply trying to focus on... Something. Anything but that addictive flashbacks he was having. He got up from his seat and walked over to his jacket and took out the card she gave him the same morning. He looked at the phone number for a a couple of moments, deciding to or not to call her. 'What will I say when I call her anyway?' He thought putting the card back in his pocket and deciding that he will get out for some fresh air. He took his coat and went out. "What have you done to me Nikita?" He asked himself starting his car and driving off.

*end of flashback*

"I actually do have plans. With my best friend. I haven't seen her in a while and we'll just hang out." Nikita said. "Maybe another time, you know my number." She winked and smiled.

"Oh, okay. I guess I will call you." Michael returned the smile and the watched how Nikita waked away, slowly, swaying her hips from side to side, getting all the men's eyes on her once again.

Michael catched himself staring and scolded himself quietly. "Stop staring dammit!" He murmured and them smiled. This woman had a pretty big affect on him.

_Okay... Maybe not so small update after all. Lol! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope it makes up for the long wait. Please review and let me know what do you guys think. Thanks for reading! Till next time! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Here is the next chapter. Hope you'll enjoy! Sorry it's short again, but I'm trying. Lol Oh and I'm warning that this fic is rated M for a reason! ;)_

Nikita moaned loudly. She continued to bounce on the man like her life depends on it.

"You-aaahh! You are... So fucking GOOD-AAAAHHH!" The man screamed between sharp intakes of breaths. Nikita seriously was a pro in bed, you could tell that.

"Shut up!" She cried out in pleasure.

She was straddling him with her legs on either side of his torso and her hands were on his chest. She didn't stop moving up and down even for a second. Up and down in a unbelievable pace. The man has his hands on her hips guiding her movements. Up and down... The man lifted his body a little and kissed Nikita lustfully on the lips. The kiss was rough and needy. She opened her mouth as soon as his tongue started slowly making his was way on her lower lips to the inside of my her mouth. With this kiss the man's erection got even harder that it started hurt a little. Yeah, she had THAT big effect on men.

"I'm gonna cum! Babe! Cum with me!" The man screamed, he was that close. "Jesus!" And he came. Hard and fast.

Nikita continued to move her hips and bounce on him cumming hard herself. "Fuck! Oh my God!" She cried in absolute bliss.

Minutes later they both started to come down from their highs. Nikita was left breathless. She slowly got up from him and laid beside him.

"Oh God. You are amazing, you know that?" The man whispered and turned to face her on the bed. She was with her back to him so he couldn't see her face. "Hey, you okay, sweetheart?" He asked as he snaked his right hand around her waist and pulled her closer to him, burying his face in the crook of her neck. He started planting small open mouthed kisses as he moved his hand to her lower region.

Nikita stayed quiet but her right hand found his, who was already massaging her between her legs. She gently took his hand and removed it from there moaning a little.

"Maybe tomorrow." She seductively whispered and turned to face him. When she turned he was looking right with a frown on his face. She smirked and took his face in her hands kissing him slowly. He took hold of her waist and deepened the kiss. The kiss started becoming more and more rough and just like that Nikita pulled away leaving him breathless with a boner again. She smiled sweetly and started to get off bed. She went to the bathroom absolutely naked not bothering to cover up or anything. The man just laid in bed for a couple of minutes but then he heard the shower running and he got up to follow her in too. He saw her and smiled lustfully. He was getting aroused just by looking at her. Then just when he was about to get in the shower too, she stepped out and took a white towel and wrapped it around her body. He leaned at the doorframe and folded his hands on his chest, still naked.

"I was just about to join you." He said eyeing her wet body from head to toe.

"It's 4am, better go to sleep." She winked and passed by him.

"You are taking shower after sex?" The men asked randomly and followed her in the main room where she was getting her underwear on. He laid in bed and just waited for an answer.

"Most of the time." She replied and got on the bed, on him, again straddling him. She leaned down and slowly whispered, "Problem?" Lips inches away from his.

He swallowed hard and said, "Absolutely not." He gripped her hips again leaning up to capture her lips, but she was leaning back at the same time and he couldn't.

"Great." She grinned and got up from him, scooting on the other side of the bed. He laid right behind her and hugged her tightly from behind.

Nikita tried to sleep, she really did, but there was just something that was weird in this whole situation. It's not her first time like that, why does it feel different then? Somehow less pleasurable and exciting. She tried to deny and deny but her attraction to this guy was unbelievable. Finally after 2 hours she managed to fall asleep in the arms of a men whose name she didn't even remember with the thought for _Michael_.

XXXXX

The thought about Nikita never left his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about her. As much as she couldn't stop thinking about him. But he didn't knew that, not yet anyway. Michael just woke up and he was drinking his coffee when he heard his phone ringing in the other room. He waled to his phone and picked it up without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" He said as he sat on the couch and took a sip from his coffee.

On the other line appeared a woman's voice_ "Michael Bishop?"_ She asked. Little nervousness could be sensed in her voice.

"On the phone. Who is this?" Michael replied and took another sip from his mug.

_"Nikita."_ The woman said. And her nervousness is nowhere to be found. It's Michael who almost spilled his coffee from surprise who is nervous now. "_Is it good moment or..."_ Nikita asked when she didn't get any reply from him. Well, she did, but she didn't hear it.

"No!" He tried to convince her it's not a bad moment but when he realised what he said, he quickly recovered himself, "I mean yes. It's a good moment. I-ah... Um... I just didn't expect you to call." He murmured.

Nikita softly laughed, _"I just wanted to make up for the time at the cafe. I was just dragged shopping with my best friend. You wanted to talk, I'm free now, which is weird..."_ She said and stopped when she realised that she's talking too much_. "Anyway. Are you free today?"_ She asked sweetly.

Michael smiled to himself at how adorable she sounded. "I am." He replied. His voice smokier than usual. "4pm at the same place?" He asked.

_"4 sounds great."_ Nikita said seductively._ "Until then, I guess." _

"Until then." He repeated and hang up, smiling.

Michael just sat like that on the couch for a hour or so. Soon enough he was dragged back to the present, because his phone indicated that he have a message. He was having these flashbacks again. He quickly recovered himself and went to pick up his phone. Last time he was wondering to call Nikita he decided to save her number on his phone and now her name was flashing on his phone. He smiled and opened the message.

_Nikita: So are we still sticking just to a coffee?_

Michael smirked and thought for a second how many other things he would like to do with her, but he decided to be a gentlemen, who he was anyway. Michael decided to reply and he send her a message too.

_Michael: What do you have in mind?_

Nikita's response was immediate.

_Nikita: I don't know, maybe we could do something else after that talk... ;)_

Michael smirked and texted back.

_Michael: I will have that in mind. :)_

He replied and went to quickly get dressed, because there was only 1 hour until 4.

At the time he was ready, he went to pick up his phone and check it from any messages from Nikita. He grinned when he saw her name flashing on his screen again.

_Nikita: I am waiting for you! ;)_

He grinned even harder when he read the text. Right after doing it he exited his house and hopped into his car, he started the engine and drove off.

XXXXX

It was already 4:26pm and Michael was nowhere to be found. Nikita just sat outside the cafe on one of the little tables, drinking her coffee when she suddenly sensed someone's shadow on her. She turned to her left and smiled at Michael.

"I thought you'd never come." She teased.

"Sorry." He laughed as he took a seat across from her. "I really don't have excuse for that one." He smiled charmingly at her.

She was just grinning like a idiot right now. This smile took her breath away. But she hurried and recovered herself, "So... What did you wanted to talk about?"

_That was it for now. Please leave a review, I'd like to see what do you think of this chapter and your comments always make my day! ;) _


	5. Chapter 5

_Umm.. Hi? Okay, I know it was a really long time, but I just had a lot of work and so... Yeah... By the way, you guys are amazing! Thank you so much for all the reviews! Well, here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy! :)_

"Well um... I wanted to actually ask you what exactly happened that night, I mean..." Michael started saying but was cut midsentence by Nikita.

"It's okay." She smiled to him, "So you still don't remember?" She asked him sipping from her coffee.

Michael looked away uncomfortable and said. "Kinda..."

"Okay, tell me what do you want to know and I'm gonna answer." She said honestly setting her coffee on the table. Michael sat there thinking for a couple of seconds and then asked.

"How did we ended up in that hotel room?" He questioned looking right at her eyes.

"You got us there." She said smirking, remembering what exactly happened in that hotel room.

"So you are saying that I got you from the street, drove to some cheap hotel and slept with you?" He asked looking a little nerveous.

"Mhm." She laughed at him."Is that what you wanted to know?" She asked with a playful look. It definitely wasn't but oh well, he didn't care anymore about that.

"I think so... I guess I remember the other things." He grinned at her. She seductively smiled and slowly crossed her legs.

"Okay then... You want a coffee?" She asked him.

"Yes." He smiled and called the waiter. "Coffee. Black." He said.

"Anything else?" The waiter asked as he turned to Nikita. She just smiled and said, "No, thanks." The waiter stayed like that for a couple of seconds staring at Nikita with his jaw to the floor. Then Michael saw him and a unhealthy amount of jealousy took over him.

"She said no, can I get my coffee now?" He asked a little harsher than he meant to.

"Uhm yes, of course." The waiter snapped out of his gaze and turned around and walked away.

"Men..." Michael mumbled and looked at Nikita who was grinning like an idiot. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing." She smirked, "It's just the way you were looking at the waiter like you were going to eat him." She grinned again. Michael imidiately turned red.

"He was staring... It's inappropriate." He murmured. Nikita just laughed. The waiter came back and placed the coffee in front of Michael, then he turned to Nikita for a second and she decided to be a tease and winked at him. The boy smiled from ear to ear and walked away. Michael just sat there witnessing the whole thing thinking 'Who the fuck was that guy'. Nikita returned her attention back on Michael and smirked.

"Men..." She quoted and they both laughed.

They spend the rest of the evening having their coffee's, laughing and enjoying each other. You could even say that they were a dating couple if you didn't know better.

It was exactly 6:30pm when they decided to get up.

"I don't wanna go home yet, join me for a walk?" Nikita asked hopefully. Michael smiled at the invitation and nodded.

They walked in silence in the dark park next to each other just enjoying the great weather. Then Nikita suddenly took Michael's hand in hers and intertwined their finger. Michael practically jumped at the contact. He looked at Nikita, confused.

"I really like you, Michael."She said smiling at him then she stopped and he stopped in front of her too. She smirked seductively, "You're not like most men... You are not looking at me like a hungry dog or something." She smiled and looked at him in his deep green eyes. He too smiled to her. She started leaning into him in the same time as him and then their lips met. It was just an innocent little peck but then Michael started deepening the kiss, but Nikita broke away.

"Sorry, I have to go... I have to work." She said sadly but then quickley smiled a him and pecked him on the lips one more time. Then she smirked seductively and winked as she turned and started walking away swaying her hips slowly.

And Michael just stated like that in the middle of the dark park thinking 'What the hell just happened?!'.

_I know it's very short guys, but I really have a lot of stuff going on right now. Okay, I'll try updating more frequently and make the chapters longer. Until then, please leave a reaview, they make me update sooner ;) Hope you enjoyed the story so far! Until next time!_


	6. Chapter 6

...Hello?... I know! I know it's been forever since I've updated, I've just been so busy these weeks. But here I am. Updating. Like never before. Lol! Okay so here is the new chapter and thank you for all of you who still stick to this story! Virtual cookies for everyone! :D Now, enough talking. Enjoy! :) It's been 2 weeks since Michael last saw Nikita. Since he last saw her beautiful face. Since he last touched her delicate skin. Since he last smelled her intoxicating scent. Since he last... Kissed her. The kiss...Oh, that kiss. He was falling for her. That was for sure. But wait, what? He, Michael Bishop, was falling for a hooker? A whore? Well, that was interesting. He didn't knew what to do. He wanted to see her. He needed to talk to her. He needed to get things clear with her. No. He needed to get things clear with himself. Like what was it in this woman, that attracts every man? Like, every single man. He sighed and got up from bed. It was around 10 in the morning and he was going to make his morning coffee and spend the rest of the day watching the sport channel in his bed, or a at least, that's what he planned to do, but... "Yo, Mickey!" Birkhoff yelled happily as he entered the kitchen, "You, me and a couple of friends with us tonight in a club. What'cha think?" He asked as he grinned. "No, thanks," Michael replied and walked past his roommate. Birkhoff sighed and turned around. "Are you going to lock yourself here, just because she doesn't call you?" "That's the plan." Michael said and sat on the couch. "Michael... What's wrong with you, man? I haven't seen you like that before. Is it only, because of this Nikita?" Birkhoff questioned concerned and sat next to Michael. Michael shot him a side glance and answered, "She's not just a girl... I've never felt this way before, Birkhoff. She's not what you think, she's not a hoe." He said as he looked at his lap. "You are talking about her like you know her forever." Birkhoff noted. "I know her better than you." Michael simply said. "No, you just slept with her." The other man replied seriously. "When did this became so complicated, dude?" "Stop it, Birkhoff" Michael said irritated. "No, man, seriously. Is there something you're not telling me?" Birkhoff asked. Michael looked away and murmured, "We kissed." "What?!" Birkhoff screamed. "We kissed! So, what?" Michael said nonchalantly. "Mickey, you're unbelievable! She's just a whore! Listen, Michael, don't get too attached or she'll brake your heart, okay?" Birkhoff questioned looking right at Michael. "Yeah..." Michael answered. "Okay, good. Now... I don't know about you, but I'll go out. With actual people. You should try that sometime." Birkhoff joked as he got up and went for the door. Michael sighed deeply as the front door closed. Michael replayed his friend's words in his head over now. 'Don't get too attached...' "Too late, my friend. Too late..." He said quietly to himself. XXX "So...?" The girl slowly trailed. "What?" Nikita asked little distracted. "Where's your mind?" Alex asked almost laughing, "Nowhere." Nikita simply replied. "It's definitely not here." Alex smirked. Nikita laughed, "You know me too well, don't you?" She smiled. "Yep." Alex said as he leaned forward so she could place her hands on her knees, "So, what is it?" "Michael..." Nikita replied as she stared out of the window in her house. The two girls were in Nikita's bedroom. Alex was sitting on a chair near Nikita's bed where she was laying. "He again? Damn girl, was he that good of a lover?" Alex teased. "He... Got too attached..." She said, seeming deeply in thoughts, "Too much... That's not good, Alex. I mean, he was just fun. He was different, but I didn't meant to be something too personal." Nikita said quietly. "Hm... Tell him it was just fun. The way you described him, he seems nice, he'll get it." Alex said. Nikita thought for a second. "It's not that simple, Alex." "Because you make it complicated!" Her friend replied, "Come on, he'll get over it. He's just one of the many." "No, he's not." Nikita said and smiled, thinking for him. Again. For the past weeks the only thing she was doing was thinking, about him. "Alex, he's not the only one attached..." Nikita started saying. "Are there others?" Alex quicly asked. "No!" Nikita said serously, " I meant... I think I care for him." "Okay, wait..." Alex laughed, "He was your client. What happend that night that even made you call him?" "I don't know!" Nikita said desperately. "I guess he was intriguing and... Ugh, I don't know. I felt like it." Nikita said and pulled her bed sheets over her head like a little girl. Alex was actually surprised. She has never seen her friend, of so many years, like that before. "Okay." Alex said and decided to change the subject. She got up from her chair and walked over to Nikita and removed the sheets. "Up, up, up!" Alex said as she clapped her hands. "What the hell, Alex?" Nikita asked, looking at Alex irritatedly. "We are going out. Use that legs of yours for something different from sex, like I don't know, walk? We are going to go for a walk." Alex said sternly as she walked in Nikita's walk in closet and picked up a outfit for her. She returned in the bedroom and threw the clothes on the bed. "Here. Change and we are going out, I'll be downstairs." Alex said as she smiled to her best frind and exited the room. Nikita got up from bed and started changing. She was wearing a white top and denim shorts, which perfectly showed her toned legs. 15 minutes later Nikita went downstairs to find Alex waiting her in front of the door, ready. "Ready?" Alex asked. "Let's go." Nikita smiled. ... The evening went on pretty fast and the girls really had fun with each other. They were now on Nikita's front porch and they were saying their goodbye's. "Thank you for today. Really Alex, I needed that." Nikikita smiled at her best friend and hugged her tightly. "No problem, Nikki." Alex returned the smile as they pulled away from their hug, "Now go! You will get late for work." Alex winked at Nikita and laughed as she walked to her car and drove off the driveway. Nikita smiled to herself and entered her house. 2 hours later... Nikita was standing nearby a road with a bunch of other women. They were all alike - tight short dresses and 4 inch stilletos. They all looked similar, except for Nikita... She was wearing tight black dress finishing mid-thighs and some fuck-me heels and, of course, the smokey eye make-up. Typical for a hooker, but at the same time different. Then all of a sudden a car pulled off the road right in front of Nikita and the mirror opened slowly. Nikita slowly approached the car and delicately plced her elbows on the door and leaned her wight on her hands as she placed her dazzling smile on her face. The mirror just finished it's trip all the way down and revealed Michael smiling at her. Hope you enjoyed! :) 


End file.
